Rain
by HappiestUnderClouds
Summary: Shiro thinks about his feelings, and wonders if Ichigo would be better off without him, and hopes someday that Ichigo will be able to love him back, without fearing for his life. Songfic, one-sided Shiro/Ichi.


**Hello again everyone! I'm publishing an awful lot this week...Well like my sucky summary said, this is a songfic, of the _'Rain' _by Breaking Benjamin. I was feeling sad last night because of a story I read, so I decided to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song, no matter how awesome that would be...**

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

Maybe he'd be better off without me here. Maybe I should disappear and let him get on with his life, so maybe he will stop telling his friends about how I'm a monster.

_Take the photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here, _

He should remember my face, because maybe I'll leave and never come back. I might just give him his first 'hollow' training session, to show him how to use Cero and all my other powers….. That would be a good farewell present, right? Teach him to use my powers, afterwards I'll stay hidden in the corner of his soul, not bothering him.

Maybe only then will he even be inclined to return my feelings, or even approach me without fear.

_I don't have a past_  
_I just have a chance,_  
_Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

But how could he even consider thinking like that? He is human, and I don't even know what I am, though I know I'm mostly a hollow.

I was born because of him. He and Zangetsu are the only people I really know, and let's face it, Zangetsu doesn't talk much.

He has a family and friends, he's constantly surrounded by people who love him and always want to comfort him, but he normally turns his back on them, and tries to handle it on his own.

I can tell he's at home now, his mind whirling from my feelings being projected through our link. It's too late to block my thoughts away now.

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun. _

I think he sensed how bad my turmoil really is. And now he's doing it again, trying to solve everything by himself, and pushing others away. I love his hard-headed stubbornness. Yet, I didn't think that my weak emotions would cause this. Perhaps I care more than I realize..

Clouds are drifting over the sky, and I just felt a drop on my nose. I wish this wouldn't happen again. Now it's pouring, all because I'm trying to make him happy by leaving him in peace. I guess it's not working.

Oh sun, where is your warmth?

Can you burn away the pain, and leave Ichigo with a feeling of happiness, while carrying me away, so he won't be concerned over my empty threats?

_Is it you I want,_  
_Or just the notion_  
_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

But do I really love you enough to leave? I don't know what's outside here, and what would happen to me. Am I simply overwhelmed by my new emotions? I feel filled to the brim, unlike before, when the strength of my instincts flashed in my eyes, like they did in yours so long ago.

_Safe to say from here,_  
_You're getting closer now,_  
_We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

The rain is pouring down my face, and the thunder clouds block any light, leaving me blind, which brings forth another foreign emotion. My tears mingle with the rain, and I cry out in pain of my inner storm. The irony made me laugh bitterly, and hiccup from my crying. Being in a storm of emotions in your King's inner world, while you yourself have this turmoil too. Aibou takes so much on his shoulders, that we can't bear feeling any sadness, because he will sense it and worsen his condition. I cried out for him, trying in vain to help him, he hesitated but pushed me back again. Why? Why do you do this to me?

_Rain rain go away,_  
_Come again another day,_  
_All the world is waiting for the sun_.

I just want to help you! Maybe I should bring him here. Maybe if I explain then he will calm down. I can't let them both suffer because of me! But he would shun me if I told him. Perhaps it would be better if I did just let him go. Wallow in misery for some time, while Aibou happily skips around at the fact that I'm no longer bothering him, if that's what he calls it.

_Rain rain go away,_  
_Come again another day,_  
_All the world is waiting for the sun._

I don't regret anything I've done for him. Laying our lives on the line together does that, but he doesn't realize the bond I feel to him. I almost called him in to tell him again. I bit my tongue and now it's bleeding. The rain does come in handy to get the coppery taste out of my mouth.

Lightning just flashed, and hail is coming down. Maybe I do mean more than I realize. Or maybe that ditz Orihime is depressing him again. The useless brat probably got kidnapped again. Idiot. The girl wouldn't know the difference between the enemy and allies if the enemy stabbed her right in the heart.

To be able to interact with him every day, to be able to see his kind side instead of defensive angry side like normal. That has to be great. I guess this is jealousy I'm feeling. Great. At least it's taking the edge off the depression.

The hail finally stopped. I wonder if King is feeling better.

_To lie here under you,_  
_Is all that I could ever do,_  
_To lie here under you is all,_  
_To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,_  
_To lie here under you is all,_

I don't think leaving will help anybody. Maybe someday I'll tell you, when you're ready to hear what I have to say. For now, maybe putting forth more positive things will help. Anything to help my King, because I'm still the horse, supporting you in everything you do. Yet, you still have yet to treat me with the kindness of a King to his Horse, to make sure he's well taken care of and strong for the battle. We're both main components, you realize?

_Rain rain go away,_  
_Come again another day,_  
_All the world is waiting for the sun._

As my emotions fade, so does the storm. It gets steadily lighter, and the pouring has turned into a drizzle. It's warm. The sun is getting rid of the clouds, and peaking its hot head out. The rainbow behind me glitters and I smile at its simple beauty. There was no pot of gold under this rainbow, but I'm sure, next time it comes around, my pot of gold will be there._  
_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

Thank you, Aibou, for finally bringing out the beautiful sun again. It will not be taken for granted anymore. Its warmth will be accepted, and soon be cherished. It will avoid death, whether of cold or blindness, or any other way. It'll stand strong while everything grows underneath it, bringing out the good with its splendid warmth that could be thought of as love.

I hope that someday, I may be that sun to you.

And this world, as well as yours, is simply waiting for you to embrace that sun.

* * *

**I apologize for some areas having bad centering; my computer is hating on me right now. And so is the keyboard...**

**Reviews would be awesome, and really appreciated! I always freak out whenever I get them..my family is probably wondering what all those excited screams were about XD **

**I don't have too much to say about this fic, but if you don't like it, then my excuse is the fact that I wrote it at like 5 in the morning...while falling asleep sitting up. I think that's a good excuse right? But if ya think it's good, then maybe I should write more stories at 5 in the morning...**

**Oh, if and when you review, answer this question; d'ya think I should make this a series of random songfics, or just keep this a oneshot?**


End file.
